Prints In The Sand
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: 'I was a bitch; I knew that, both figuratively and literally. Yet this annoying vamp-loving human still wouldn't leave. She stared up at me with her deep brown doe-like eyes, and then did something that I would never expect; she kissed me.' In which Bella and Leah "talk" on the beach. Belleah. One-shot!


**Title: Prints In The Sand**

**Fandom: Twilight**

_**Rated: M- For romance a little more then making out, but not as much as smut.**_

**Pairing: Belleah: Bella and Leah**

**Summary: 'I was a bitch; I knew that, both figuratively and literally. Yet this annoying vamp-loving human still wouldn't leave. She stared up at me with her deep brown doe-like eyes, and then did something that I would never expect; she kissed me.' In which Bella and Leah "talk" on the beach. Belleah. One-shot!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you might **_  
**_recognize, I just own the plot of this story!_**

**Warning? Oh, and quick note, there's femslash in this story if you haven't noticed. Alright, continue on.**

* * *

**Prints In The Sand**

**Leah POV**

* * *

In Wolf-Form, I trotted down the beach. Slowly, I reached my destination; a fallen log that I always sat on. Throwing a quick glance over my shoulder to see if anyone was around, I concluded that it was safe to phase back into human form. I swiftly phased, grabbing the clothing that I had tied around my wrist and changing into it before anyone could see that I was naked. I did still have some modesty, you know.

I moved to sit down on the log, and thought over what had happened to me over the past month or so. The man that I was in love with left me for my cousin, who I wasn't even allowed to be mad at since they _"couldn't help it"_ and because it was _"true love"_ Besides that, Sam, my brother Seth, and I were able to turn into wolves, along with the rest of the _"pack"_ As if that wasn't enough, I stopped having my god damned period, my father got killed by a leech, Jacob, one of my pack-mates, is obsessing over this girl, and because of the mind link we all share, I had a dream about kissing her! I can't even leave because I'm forever stuck on the reservation to serve and protect with all my other idiotic pack-mates.

Fucking _amazing_, huh?

Even before all of this had happened, I had a short fuse when it came to anger, so that was amplified about ten times more and now whenever I get angry I turn into a huge-ass wolf. I'm surprisingly sentimental, so whenever I get annoyed I go to the beach and watch the waves to think about things. My father and I used to come out here all the time before this happened. Before I got fucked over by whatever gods there are.

I heard the low breathing of someone standing not to far away from me, I turned around and fixed a glare on the intruder I now knew was Bella Swan. Swan was the girl that Jacob had been thinking about so often that I took some of his feelings as my own and had started to have numerous kissing dreams about her, as I mentioned before. Bella shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, and moved over to the log where I was sitting. "C-can I sit with you?" She questioned in a quivering voice, I shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't go away even if I had asked her to; Jacob's thoughts had told me many times how stubborn she was.

I turned back out to the sea, as she sat down, but I felt her eyes on me while I attempted to continue my thoughts about when my life had taken a complete one-eighty and left me wondering what the hell had just happened, but her stare was rather annoying. "What do you want?" I snapped, shifting my body to meet her eyes. Leech-lover shrunk back, but didn't make any move to get off the log and leave.

I was a bitch; I knew that. Both figuratively and literally, I brought up topics that everyone would rather not discuss, and I nearly bite anyone's head off who is annoying me, I mean, I can also turn into a wolf, so I'm literally a bitch; a female dog. Yet with this being said, this annoying vamp-loving human still wouldn't leave. She stared up at me with her deep brown doe-like eyes, and then did something that I would never expect; she kissed me.

It wasn't a chaste peck on the lips, like the one that Jacob had been thinking about for a week or so, it was a full-blown kiss, almost exactly like the one in my dreams. Bella's lips felt cool against my overly warm ones, and I could taste her cherry chap-stick; how incredibly ironic. Her tongue glided along my bottom lip; asking for entrance. I granted her it, and our tongues fought for dominance, as I brought a hand up to caress her face.

I broke the kiss after a few more seconds, in need of a breath, but I quickly recovered, pushing her off the log and onto the sand. I crawled on top of her, and pulled her in for another kiss. As we made-out I felt myself genuinely laugh against her lips, it was a low breathy laugh that escaped while my mouth started attacking her neck. My ears caught a moan come from Bella, as I bit her earlobe teasingly. I dropped the earlobe and made a trail of kisses from the side of her face down to the bottom of her neck.

I discarded her shirt, and took off my own as well, my body heat that was well over normal keeping us warm as we continued. As I sat up, Bella's fingers trailed down my well toned stomach, causing me to smirk and then lean back down to continue my kisses on her stomach. Bella moaned again, before flipping us over so she was on top of me instead of the other way around. She trailed her tongue up and down my abdomen, before moving to my neck, and nipping at it.

The biting seemed to snap me out of the trance, this was leech lover, I didn't like girls, let alone leech lover, but why did she make me feel so... so, _good_? I grabbed my shirt off of the ground after standing up a shaking the sand off of myself. As I pulled the shirt over my head, I felt someone's eyes on me. I felt myself smirking as I replied, "You know," I started once the shirt was over my head, "It's rude to stare."

Swan looked away, her cheeks reddening. I threw her shirt at her, smirk still planted on my face. She glanced up at me with a halfhearted glare but I honestly didn't care at the moment. "Swan, if this is what you came here for, we need to meet up here a lot more often." I huskily stated, my voice dripping lust. With that, I winked at her and turned on my heel and ran up the beach. I could practically see her blush as I left, and I was laughing in the first time in what felt like forever.

When I got home I concluded two things. One, that I didn't have as much modesty as I thought that I had; I just had almost-sex on the beach with a girl that has a boyfriend, and an admirer or three. And two, that _maybe_ this vamp-loving human wasn't so annoying after all.

* * *

**(A.N): I actually just uploaded a Leah/Sam story, but I have been writing this one in parts the whole week, so it is a nice change of pace, hope I didn't give you all whiplash or something! Anyways, this came out a tiny bit fluffier then I intended it to be, but oh well, I liked the ending so whatever.**

**If you guys enjoyed, why don't you go on and review and favorite! Common, you know you want to!**


End file.
